


Getting closer

by artphilia



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es kommt zu einer Aussprache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting closer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copytight infringement is intended. "Without a Trace" belongs to TM and © by JERRY BRUCKHEIMER Television, CBS Productions, and Warner Bros. Television (an AOL Time Warner Company) © All Rights Reserved.
> 
> Spoiler: 1.06 Silent Partner / Zwei Leben

"Hey, was tust du noch hier draußen?" Martin ging auf Danny zu, der auf der kleinen Stufe zu seinem Motelzimmer saß und in den Himmel starrte. Er stellte den Eiskübel beiseite, den er sich eben aufgefüllt hatte, als er sich zu seinem Kollegen auf die Stufe setzte.

"In Erinnerungen schwelgen", sagte er und lächelte müde.

Martin nickte nur, wollte ihn nicht drängen. Vielleicht war es etwas, über das Danny nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Er war schon den ganzen Abend über so seltsam still gewesen, in Gedanken versunken, weit weg. Das Abendessen war sehr ruhig gewesen, obgleich Martin immer wieder versucht hatte ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Ohne den Blick von den Sternen abzuwenden fügte er mit einem schweren Seufzen hinzu: "Ich habe Robert heute erzählt, dass ich früher Sterne nach Leuten benannt habe, die ich vermisse und wenn ich jetzt hochsehe, dann ist das immer noch so, als wäre es wie früher. Als wäre ich der kleine Junge, der in einem der Sterne da oben", er zeigte auf einen der Sterne über ihnen und Martin hob automatisch den Blick, "... seine Mutter sieht."

Martin schwieg, sich nicht ganz sicher darüber, was er sagen oder tun sollte. "Wann hast du diesem Stern den Namen deiner Mutter gegeben?"

"Ich war elf", erwiderte Danny und schloss für einige Momente die Augen. "Ich habe sie viel zu früh verloren. Beide..."

"Das tut mir sehr leid für dich", sagte Martin voller Mitgefühl und lehnte sich ein wenig gegen Danny, so dass sich ihre Schultern flüchtig berührten. Nur eine kleine Geste, nichts weiter und doch... irgendwie mehr als das.

Martin war sich nicht ganz sicher, was die Gedanken bedeuteten, die er plötzlich hatte, und er wollte sie auch jetzt nicht analysieren. Nicht jetzt an sich selbst denken, wo Danny ihn offensichtlich hinter die fröhliche Fassade blicken ließ. Martin hatte schon von Beginn an das Gefühl gehabt, dass Danny sich und allen anderen etwas vormachte. Nicht der immerzu fröhliche Agent war, der beflissen seiner Arbeit nachging und keinerlei Privatleben besaß. Danny hatte durchaus ein Privatleben, eine Vergangenheit, die ihm offensichtlich selbst heute noch schwere Stunden bescherte.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Martin und musterte dabei Danny, der immer noch hinauf sah.

Danny schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist nicht wichtig." Er war noch nicht bereit mit dem Neuen über etwas derart Persönliches zu reden.

"Ich denke schon", entgegnete Martin und fing sich dafür einen verwirrten Blick von Danny ein. Und noch etwas lag in diesem Blick, jedoch vermochte Martin diesen Ausdruck nicht so recht zu deuten. Es war irgendwas zwischen Unglaube und Amüsement. "Nicht für mich ist es wichtig, aber für dich. Du hast heute Mittag schon so seltsam reagiert, nachdem du mit Robert am Strand spazieren warst und nun das. Du macht ihnen den Vorwurf, dich schon so früh verlassen zu haben."

"Nein, Mann, das nicht." Jedenfalls war das nicht alles. "Ein bisschen vielleicht, aber das ist wirklich nichts, was ich mit dir oder mit irgendwem sonst besprechen möchte. Das ist meine Sache und nur meine."

"Warum tust du das?"

"Was, Martin?", stellte sich Danny absichtlich dumm und verschränkte dabei die Arme vor der Brust.

"Dich verschließen. Was ist passiert, worüber du denkst mit niemand reden zu können?" Seine natürliche Neugierde war geweckt und obgleich er dachte, dass es falsch war in Dannys Wunden zu bohren, so glaubte er auch, Danny damit etwas Gutes zu tun. Vielleicht würde es ihn erlösen, von etwas, das offenbar schon viel zu lange seine junge Seele belastete. "Ich erzählte dir dann auch etwas über mich." Ein lausiger Bestechungsversuch, aber etwas Besseres fiel Martin so spontan nicht ein. Ein Grinsen zeichnete sich von seinen Lippen ab.

"Nein, Fitzie, keine Chance. Ich bin nicht bereit jetzt darüber zu reden und dabei solltest du es belassen." Damit erhob sich Danny und wandte sich gen Tür. "Ich denke, dass ich jetzt schlafen gehe. Wir haben morgen noch einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns. Und mit ein bisschen Glück können wir morgen auch wieder nach New York fliegen und abends in den eigenen Betten schlafen." Er setzte ein Lächeln auf und schloss die Tür auf, während Martin aufstand, sich seinen Eiskübel schnappte und Danny ein wenig enttäuscht ansah.

"So, nun bist du also netter zu mir, aber immer noch verschlossen."

"Was erwartest du, Martin? Du bist erst vor wenigen Wochen ins Team gekommen und ich..."

"Was passt dir an mir nicht?", unterbrach Martin ihn und blickte ihm dabei fest in die Augen. "Warum tust du so als sei ich der Feind? Wir spielen im selben Team, Mann, und du gibst mir das Gefühl, als wäre ich es nicht wert eingeweiht zu werden."

"Können wir das Gespräch nicht verschieben?", fragte Danny mit einem tiefen Seufzen entgegen und trat über die Türschwelle. "Ich bin wirklich müde."

"Hast du Angst vor mir? Hältst du mich für einen Konkurrenten? Ist es das?"

Danny schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, College Junge, und ich halte dich auch nicht für einen gefährlichen Konkurrenten."

"Nenn mich nicht College Junge", kam es zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor.

"Du hast dir deinen Platz im Team nicht verdient."

"Was?" Martin blinzelte einige Male geschockt.

"Du hast den Platz bekommen, weil dein Vater der Deputy Director ist und nicht etwa weil du dir den Arsch aufgerissen und jahrelang die Drecksarbeit erledigt und dich wirklich bewiesen hast. Du bist ein typischer Sesselfurzer, der irgendwann zum Assistant Director befördert wird und die richtige FBI Arbeit den anderen überlässt."

"Okay", sagte Martin sichtlich verletzt und versuchte erst gar nicht den gekränkten Tonfall aus seiner Stimme zu verbergen, "wenn du das wirklich glaubst, dann beweist das nur wie schlecht du mich kennst. Du glaubst mir wurde alles in den Arsch gesteckt?" Danny nickte und hob die Brauen an. "Du hast keine Ahnung, was es heißt im Schatten eines anderen zu stehen. Seit meiner verdammten Kindheit versuche ich diesem Arschloch klarzumachen, dass er mir das Leben nicht leichter sondern schwerer macht, in dem er unentwegt bemüht ist sich einzumischen. Es spielt dabei keine Rolle, ob beruflich oder privat. Er hätte mir vermutlich sogar beim ersten Sex über die Schulter gesehen, um mich anzuleiten, wenn ich mich nicht davon gestohlen und es in einer Seitenstraße hinter mich gebracht hätte. Ich wusste er würde mich in nie in diesem Viertel vermuten, in dem nur Huren und allerlei niedere Menschen ihr Leben fristeten. Und ich wünschte", brachte er zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor, "dass er mich endlich mein Leben leben lassen würde. Mich meine Fehler machen lassen würde! Ich KANN NICHTS DAFÜR! Aber danke, dass du wenigstens so korrekt warst mir jetzt die Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sagen. Spar dir künftig dein falsches Lächeln für andere." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Martin auf dem Absatz um und hastete, floh regelrecht, in Richtung seines Zimmers davon.

Martin hatte schon fast sein Zimmer erreicht, als er plötzlich Dannys Schritte hinter sich hörte. "Bleib stehen, Martin."

"Leck mich doch!", rief Martin über seine Schulter hinweg und zog den Schlüssel zu seinem Zimmer aus der Hosentasche.

"Es tut mir leid."

Irgendetwas in Dannys Stimme brachte Martin dazu tatsächlich stehen zu bleiben, doch er wandte sich nicht zu ihm um.

"Ich glaube, dass ich nur neidisch bin. Eifersüchtig darauf, dass du einen Vater hast, der so viel von dir hält und sich um dich kümmert."

Langsam drehte Martin sich um und sah Dannys schuldvollen Blick. Dunkle Augen sahen ihn flehentlich an und er schwankte, wusste nicht, ob er ihm weiter zuhören oder einfach ins Zimmer verschwinden sollte.

"Mein Vater war ein Versager. Ein Säufer, der mich kurz nach meinem elften Geburtstag um meine Mutter brachte. Er hat sie nie geliebt, Martin, er hat sie nur gebraucht. Sie war jemand, der ihm den Dreck unter den Schuhen wegputzte, jemand den er herschlagen konnte, wann immer er wollte und sich nicht wehrte aus Angst, dass es beim nächsten Mal noch schlimmer würde. Und ich war der Feigling, der nicht Manns genug war seine Mutter zu verteidigen, die Frau, die mir das Leben geschenkt und mich neun Monate unter dem Herzen getragen hat." Ungewollt schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen und er versuchte nicht einmal sie zu unterdrücken. Es kam ihm vor als mache er sechzehn Jahre lang angestauter Schuldgefühle endlich Luft und es tat so gut das alles endlich auszusprechen. Jemandem anzuvertrauen, was ihn so lange so sehr verfolgte. "Und dann kommst du, hast es genauso weit gebracht und bist so ganz anders aufgewachsen. Und ich dachte, dieser Scheißkerl hat nicht halb soviel mitgemacht, hat es nicht verdient in meine Familie einzudringen, sie mir wegzunehmen."

Einige Sekunden lang herrschte angespannte Stille zwischen den beiden Männern.

"Ich... nehme dir niemanden weg", sagte Martin und stellte den Eimer auf den Boden. Er ging mit sicheren Schritten auf Danny zu, obgleich er sich nicht sicher war, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Ihm dämmerte allmählich, warum Danny glaubte, dass er in sein Revier eingedrungen war. Verstand nun, was Samantha, Jack und Vivian für ihn geworden waren, seit er mit ihnen arbeitete. Und warum er sich quergestellt hatte, als er ihnen zugeteilt worden war. "Ich habe eine Familie, Danny. Ihr seid meine Kollegen, Menschen denen ich mein Leben Tag täglich anvertraue und..." Er machte eine kleine Pause, atmete tief durch und lächelte "... wenn ihr mich lasst, meine Freunde." Damit sprach er vor allem Danny an und dieser wusste das. Er sah an Dannys Blick und dem schwachen Nicken, dass er verstand. "Offenbar ist keiner von uns mit dem zufrieden, was in der Kindheit geschah. Unsere Väter waren, beziehungsweise sind, Extreme. Während deiner sich gar nicht um seine Familie sorgte, tut meiner dies viel zu immens. Er erstickt sowohl mich wie auch meine Mom und er ist nicht bereit das einzusehen."

"Das ist immer noch besser als mit elf in einem Weisenhaus zu landen und festzustellen, dass der Albtraum nicht zuende ist sondern erst begonnen hat. Du weißt nichts von der Welt da draußen, Martin, du wurdest immer vor ihr beschützt..."

"Ja, und deshalb will ich sie kennen lernen. Von ihr lernen, durch meine Fehler lernen. Aber ich kann das nicht, wenn man mir dieses Leben in der wirklichen Welt verwehrt."

Die beiden Männer standen nur wenige Meter voneinander entfernt, das Licht der Neonbeschriftung des Motels warf blaue, grüne und rote Schimmer auf ihre Gesichter. Sie sahen sich nur an. Eine lange Zeit verging und keiner sagte ein Wort.

Plötzlich streckte Danny die Hand aus und meinte: "Hi, ich bin Danny Taylor."

Dann lächelte er und Martin ergriff die Hand, drückte sie und erwiderte ein wenig amüsiert: "Ich bin Martin Fitzgerald. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."

"Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."

 

Ende


End file.
